


Tiberius X Percival One-shots

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Stories where Tiberius and Percy are a canon couple. AKA me hooping on the Tibcy bandwagon.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Tiberius Stormwind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Mothers Meeting

Tiberius and Percy were walking happily through the streets of Draconia, chatting and laughing about things. It had been a few days after the two of them realized their romantic feelings for each other and had started dating. While the two were walking, they noticed the sound of two others laughing and chatting nearby. They turned to face the sound and instantly regretted it. 

Tiberius' mother and Percy's mother were talking about their sons. Tiberius' mother said "Tibsy gets so embarrassed when he talks about his boyfriend. It's so adorable."   
Percy's mother responded with "You should see how my son, Percy, blushes when I ask him about his boyfriend. His face gets as red as a tomato."

Both Tiberius and Percy said in embarrassed annoyance "Mother!"

The two women turned to face their sons with shock. Percy's mother said "Percy, I thought you said you were going on a date with your boyfriend, not hanging out with your best friend."

Percy began to blush as he explained "Well..You see mom...Tiberius is....He's my..." This continued for several minutes as the mothers slowly began to suspect what Percy was trying to tell them.

Tiberius most of the time loved when his boyfriend got all flustered about their relationship but they would be here all day if he didn't do anything so he grabbed Percy's hand and quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss. The kiss ended and Tiberius faced his mother and said "Percival is my boyfriend."

Tiberius' mother said "I suspected that."

Tiberius said "What?!"

Tiberius' mother said "After Percy kept blushing I suspected it but you kissing him confirmed it."

Percy's mother said "There is also something else that confirmed it."

Percy asked still slightly dazed from the kiss "And that would be?"

Percy's mother said "You know it's true love when your mothers meet by chance and tell embarrassing stories about you without your knowledge."

Tiberius groaned in sympathy over the embarrassment Percy was feeling. It was then that they noticed the crowd surrounding the four of them. Suddenly, Tiberius and Percy were bombarded with a whole load of questions they didn't want to answer, mostly about their courtship. Finally, after the crowd left Percy and Tiberius decided to head back to Grayskull Keep.

As the two laid beside each other, Percy said "My mother's right about something."

Tiberius asked "And that would be?"

Percy kissed Tiberius and said "It is true love."


	2. Accidental First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tiberius is prepared to leave Grayskull Keep, Grog unintentionally gives him a reason to stay.

Tiberius was about to turn around and open the door to Grayskull Keep when Grog said "I guess you're our smart guy now Percy." and slapped Percy on the back, causing him to fall onto Tiberius. Tiberius was temporally knocked unconscious and woke up only a few moments later to see Percival on him. 

  
Tiberius wanted to say "Percy, please move." but a strange pressure on his lips prevented him from talking. He noticed that Percival's eyes were closed and Scanlan was trying to prevent himself from laughing and failing. Percy's eyes began to flutter open slowly as Tiberius realized that Percy being on him was the source of the strange pressure on his lips. 

  
His eyes moved to where he could see his lips and he saw that in the collision he and Percy's lips somehow met. Percy realized it as well and the two tried to figure the best course of action. On the one hand, this was their first kiss and in both human and draconian culture a first kiss was sacred. On the other hand, they were kissing someone they had considered as only a friend at that point. 

  
Percy decided that the awkwardness would be worth it to have a good first kiss so he closed his eyes and pressed his lips further into Tiberius'. Tiberius stayed still, eyes as wide as dinner plates at that point and unsure about what to do. Time passed and after some thought, Tiberius wrapped his arms around Percy and closed his eyes, accepting that this kiss was meant to happen.

  
The kiss lasted a while before the two of them had to break for air. They looked into each other's eyes as they panted for breath, a silent flirtation going on with their body language. Scanlan finally said "So which one of you is the top? or is there a power bottom thing going on?"

  
That time, everyone in Vox Machina agreed with Tiberius using a silence spell on Scanlan.


	3. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a certain someone needs to learn to knock first.  
> Slightly lewd.

Percy looked at the clock as it ticked away and he waited in his workshop. He looked as he saw a gateway appear and he saw Tiberius step through from Draconia. Tiberius smiled and said "Sorry I'm late my sweetheart. Council meeting took forever."

  
Percy placed his hands around Tiberius and said "It's alright. Kind of glad my family had no council considering that is 99% what you complain about. The other 1% is undead buttholes" 

  
Tiberius noticed Percy's arms around him and smiled in a flirtatious manner. He then said "Couldn't wait to wrap your arms around me, could you?"

  
Percy shook his head but sighed softy "I wish we didn't have to keep meeting in secret like this."

  
Tiberius said "I feel the same way but if the council discovers who I'm dating I'll be banished from Draconia and my family could do nothing to change that."

  
Percy said "Why would that be so bad? You'd have a reason to stay with me and we wouldn't have to hide this anymore."

  
Tiberius said "I don't think my family would be happy knowing they could never see me again, regardless on the circumstances."

  
Percy said "Right." \

  
Tiberius then kissed Percy on the lips and said softly "Let's forget about the drama of the day."

  
Percy smiled and said "Let's see where tonight takes us.". That was all the incentive the two needed as they started making out.

  
Meanwhile, due to Grog rushing to eat his chair had a broken leg and Vax knew the glue was in Percy's workshop. He went upstairs to retrieve it but he choose not to knock first. He opened the door and saw Percy and Tiberius in a very compromising position. 

  
Tiberius had hoisted Percy so that he was sitting on a workbench and Percy's shirt was on the floor. The two were making out, unaware of who had walked in on them. Vax stood in the doorway in confusion and shook. He had never suspected these two having a romantic relationship but now seeing it firsthand them being a couple made so much sense considering their interests being the same.

  
Vax noticed that he was also really getting turned on by seeing this raw display of passion. He imagined being in Percy's place, being held by Tiberius in a loving embrace and blissfully unaware of the world around him. He may have been mostly straight but this display was knocking him right down the Kenzi scale.  
Tiberius and Percy stopped making out to breathe and Percy opened his eyes and saw Vax. Percy said "Tiberius, turn around." 

  
Tiberius turned around and saw Vax. Tiberius said "How long have you been standing there?"

  
Vax couldn't talk because a lewd fantasy kept playing in his mind. He silently walked over to Tiberius, grabbed his robe and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and then Vax pulled away to answer "However long it took for that display to turn me on."

  
Tiberius tried to speak but the shock of the kiss Vax gave him made his words die in his throat. Vax then said "I'll keep this a secret but in return meet me in my room at eight at night sharp. Tiberius, the kiss I gave you is just a taste of what I have fantasized about."

  
Percy and Tiberius nodded and Vax grabbed the glue he came into the workshop for and left, leaving the two lovers in awkward silence. They decided that Vax being in on their secret was better then the council knowing so they met Vax at eight in his room.

  
Vax sat on the bed and said "You're here. Figured you'd be at least two minutes late."

  
Tiberius said "There is a reason Percy and I kept out romantic relationship a secret."

  
Vax said "I know that. But you can tell me later, unless you are too tired after the threesome to talk."

  
Percy said "Well, let's get this started." and pulled both Tiberius and Vax into a passionate make out. But it was only the beginning of what was to be a long, passionate night.  
True to Vax's words both Percy and Tiberius were too tired from the threesome to explain anything so they fell asleep cuddling both each other and Vax. But before they fell asleep Percy asked "Vax, would you be satisfied with this?" all he got as an answer was a soft kiss from Vax which Percy classified as a 'maybe' answer.

  
The next morning the three of them woke up to see Vex looking over them with a rather stern look on her face. Turned out that everyone in Grayskull overheard the threesome last night. Vex said "So, had fun last night, didn't you brother? Though I didn't expect Tiberius and Percy to be your first choices in a threesome."

  
Vax's face turned from normal to bright red in a heartbeat. Tiberius said "Well, ask yourself how loud Vax was being. Maybe we're just that good."

  
It was Vex's turn to start blushing and she left the room rather quickly. Tiberius said "When you live with siblings you know how to make them leave you be."

  
Percy said "I never expected you to say that type of stuff."

  
Tiberius said "Either I say that or Vex would've pressed us for more info leading to a embarrassing morning."

  
Percy said "Now I understand." and he gave Tiberius a good morning kiss. The kiss was short and sweet as the two got up and got dressed. 

  
Percy looked at Vax who was still naked under the sheets and said "Vax, I asked you last night a question last night and you answered with a kiss. Were you satisfied with the threesome last night?"

  
Vax said "I loved it but I need to ask something."

  
Tiberius said "What do you want to ask?"

  
Vax asked "Would you mind if we make this arrangement a more permanent thing?"

  
Percy asked "What do you mean by a more permanent thing?"

  
Vax said "I mean, I'm trying not to butt in on you and Tiberius' romance but that was the most amazing night I had and I want to relive it continuously. If you don't mind me being a more permanent presence in your lives."

  
Tiberius said "Wait, do you want to be our shared lover?"

  
Vax said "Yes."

  
Tiberius and Percy looked at each other and then at Vax. Tiberius walked towards Vax and said "Polygamy is accepted in Draconian culture but I don't know if it's accepted in human or elvan culture."

  
Percy said "Whitestone nobles were allowed to have more than one lover or spouse. Don't know if that rule stands for me since everyone believes I'm dead."

  
Vax said "Honestly, I couldn't care less what elvan culture states about having more than one lover."

  
Tiberius said "So, I'm fine with it if Percy is fine with it."

  
Percy said "I'm fine with it."

  
Vax said "Then it's settled." and pulled Tiberius into a loving kiss. Percy soon took over kissing Vax as Tiberius kissed Vax's neck. The three of them decided that breakfast could wait till they make their relationship official. Tiberius casted a soundproof spell on the room so they would not be heard. That moment would define the term 'making love' for all three of them.


	4. Soul Initials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls marks dictate who you are destined to end up with, but no one tells you how to act around your soulmate.

"P,F,V,M,K,D,R. Okay, it's official. Your soulmate has the longest name in Draconian history." Drakka said as she examined her oldest brother's soulmate mark on his arm. Humanoids were born with the initials of their soulmate on an area of their body which would glow in the presence of the soulmate. Tiberius' younger brother,Jerahd, had the single initial of V, which did not help in his search for his soulmate. Tiberius knew his soulmate had a really long name so it wouldn't be that hard to find his soulmate. He also knew his soulmate wasn't in Draconia so he decided to leave to not only find the artifacts of legend but also his soulmate. 

  
The quest put him on the path to meet Keyleth and while he had vowed to protect her no matter what she was not his soulmate so his feelings for her were purely platonic. The rest of Vox Machina were purely his friends but he suspected he was on the right track to his soul mate. He had no idea his soulmate would be someone the world thought was dead.

  
Vox Machina were investigating a prison when they found Percy, chained up to a wall like a abused animal. Vax removed the shackles from his hands and led him back to the rest of Vox Machina. The moment Tiberius laid eyes on Percy he knew he had found his soulmate, not just from his soulmate mark glowing but also the feeling he got from Percy. 

  
He felt like he needed to remain by Percy's side and protect him from harm at all cost. Tiberius insisted on Percy resting in his room that night while Tiberius slept on the floor with some spare pillows and blankets. No inconvenience would be greater then the comfort of his soulmate. 

  
Tiberius woke up to Percy examining his arm. Percy said "Oh, you're awake. I want to know why your arm is glowing." Tiberius wordlessly took off his robe and showed Percy his soulmate mark which was glowing in Percy's presence.

  
Percy said "That explains it." and removed the wrapping on his left hand, showing the glowing initials T, S. 

  
Percy said "I kept it wrapped during my capture. Last thing I wanted was my captors harming my soulmate. I endured knowing my soulmate was safe."

  
Tiberius said "I'm glad you were thinking about me, even before we met. So what are we going to do?"

  
Percy said "Honestly, I never thought about what would happen when I found my soulmate. I guess we are going to be in a courtship with each other. I've never had a romance in my life so I might not be the romantic you were hoping for but.." Percy's words were stopped dead by Tiberius kissing him on the lips.

  
The kiss ended and Tiberius said "It's okay. I haven't had any romances but I've read a lot of memoirs about people in love, so I learned a few tricks to please my soulmate. Want to experience one? It's not that kinky, and it doesn't involve being tied to anything."

  
Percy gulped and said "Okay."

  
Tiberius leaned into Percy and slowly began licking his neck. Percy's moans were all the confirmation Tiberius needed to move on to soft nibbles and Percy moaned louder. Tiberius stopped and asked "Do you love that?"

  
Percy nodded and Tiberius gave Percy a soft, loving kiss before resuming his loving bites on Percy. Percy practically screamed Tiberius' name over and over again and Tiberius forgot to put up a soundproofing spell before beginning this. A knock at the door interrupted the two and Tiberius said "I'll be right back."

  
Tiberius opened the door to find Scanlan standing in front of the door with a cheeky smirk on his face. The bard had always pestered him about what he would do when he found his soulmate. Now the bard interrupted his time with his soulmate. Tiberius asked "What is it, Scanlan?"

  
Scanlan said "You forgot to put up a soundproofing spell, luckily I was the only one who could hear it. I'll keep this a secret on one condition."

  
Tiberius said "And that would be?"

  
Scanlan said "Tell me about you and Percy's 'first time' privately and no skimping on the details either."

  
Tiberius said "Fine. But be prepared to hear about some slightly kinky stuff. You're not the only source of knowledge of kinks." Scanlan's shocked look was priceless as Tiberius closed the door and casted a soundproof spell. 

  
He sat beside Percy and said "Sorry about that. Now, where were we?"

  
Percy whispered exactly what he wanted Tiberius to do to him and Tiberius obliged him, eager to please his soulmate in every way.

  
The next day Scanlan got to hear all of it from Tiberius, every last detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, Jerahd's soulmate is Vex. I figure she deserves to be happy even if Percy is with Tiberius.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a timeline when Percy's family wasn't killed by the Briarwoods.


End file.
